Fears
by Beastfire
Summary: Antauri tries helping my muse overcome her fears. This is one of the first new SRMTHFG fics of 2005! Happy New Year, read and review, but I don't want flames.


Fears

A/N: Yet another boredom induced one shot. Again, Ivy and Nova are here to do the disclaimer.

Nova: Beastfire owns only Ivy. Not me, or my brothers, or Chiro…

**Five Hours Later…**

Nova:…Or a car, or a driver's licence, or-

Beastfire: Okay! Nova, we get the point!

Ivy: Can we just get the story goin' already? My brain's startin' to go to sleep.

It was a slow day in Shuggazoom. And when I say slow, I mean a dead snail could go faster. All of the Hyper Force was bored, until…

"**#&!"**

What was this? This was the sound of a very cheezed off mutant, one whose powers weren't working due to a weird 24-hour bug. Antauri, the black monkey, got up to see what was wrong. It turns out that Ivy was going into conniptions. She was trying to find something and, while hovering in mid-air, her powers had just crapped out on her.

Chiro, the team leader, came in next. As he came in, a book fell to the floor and opened to a specific page. On the page, was a picture of a clown. That wouldn't have been so bad, if the clown on the page wasn't hit by a beam of blue light, causing it to step out of the book. Chiro and Ivy, both being afraid of clowns, screamed at the top of their lungs.

Sprx, Otto, Gibson, and Nova ran in as well to see what the problem was. They saw Chiro shaking like a human rattle, and Ivy clinging onto his back, digging her nails (or claws or whatever) into him. Gibson put one of his drills through the clown and it wasn't affected much at all. All it did was turn it into a mime. Chiro was relieved, but Ivy's paranoia only got worse. Nova punched the mime, and it became a snake. Ivy was worse off than ever.

A few hours later, after Antauri got rid of the apparition from the book, and after Ivy was done hyperventilating, the black monkey decided to do something about Ivy's fears.

"Ivy, can you come into the training room for a moment? I want your opinion on something," Antauri said.

Ivy was immediately suspiscious. 'Does he really think I'm that dumb?', she wondered with a roll of the eyes. However, her curiosity took over as she went to see what Antauri wanted. She walked into the training room and the door closed behind her, instantly locking. 'Wow. I guess I AM that dumb,' she realized, smacking her forehead.

"What the?," Ivy said, utterly confused. "Just what do you think you're doin', Antauri? Do I have to get my lawyer involved?"

"I want to help you face your fears."

"No, you don't."

"You weren't attempting a Jedi Mind Trick, were you?"

"Crap! It didn't work. Now, lemmie leave."

"You'll thank me for this later."

"Yeah? Well, I'll thank you now if you let me leave."

"It doesn't work like that."

"Do you have some kinda vendetta against me?"

"No. This is for your own good."

He brought up a simulation of a King Cobra. Ivy screamed and hid behind Antauri. All Antauri did was pull her out to face the snake.

"Don't worry," he told her. "Snakes are more afraid of you than you are of them."

"I-I-I find that highly unlikely," said Ivy, shaking violently.

"It's just a simulation. It can't hurt you."

"Yeah, but does the simulation know that?"

"You're being ridiculous."

"I'M being ridiculous?! Hey, pal, who's the one who trapped me in here, huh?! At least I'm not facing you with one of YOUR worst fears!"

Antauri ignored her and added a clown and a mime in the simulation. Again, Ivy began screaming, but this time she swore constantly at the simulations and the monkey that brought them up. Then, a hole was punched through the wall by Nova. She'd apparently heard the screaming and swearing. Ivy saw the hole in the wall and bolted toward it. Antauri stepped on Ivy's tail to stop her and fixed the wall mentally.

"What's goin' on in here, Antauri?," Nova asked.

"Ivy's acting like a child and not facing her fears."

Ivy, meanwhile, was mocking Antauri behind his back. He turned and she stopped just in time. When he went back to talking to Nova, the mockery resumed. Nova saw this and couldn't resist snickering at it.

"Nova, can you help, since you're in here?," Antauri asked, catching the yellow monkey off her guard.

"Huh? Oh…yeah. Okay."

"Hey, Nova, I thought you were on my side!," Ivy protested.

"Sorry, but Antauri's right. You should face your fears."

Ivy looked at the simulation without shaking, then turned back to Antauri and Nova.

"Okay, I faced them. Can I go now?"

"You wanna be called a chicken?," Nova asked.

Ivy thought about it, then said, "Hey, I'd rather be called chicken than stupid."

The monkeys thought about it and decided that she had a point. But, Antauri had another idea. He'd try to get Ivy to relax with yoga. However, as soon as he got her into a sun salutation, her muscles stiffened up.

"Now, get into the next position."

"I can't."

"Yes, you can."

"No, seriously. I really can't."

"Try it."

"I would…IF I COULD EVEN #$&! MOVE!"

It took both Antauri and Nova to straighten her out. And so, the next day, after regaining her powers, Ivy got back at the black monkey by finding HIS worst fear and making him face it.

Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed it. See ya!


End file.
